fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/Illusion Works
Welcome to the Illusion Works presentation hosted by . To tie in with the Christmas theme, we will be presenting information on either a current project or a new project every day from December 7 to December 13. We hope you enjoy our presentation and we hope to have a much bigger and brighter 2016! December 07 - Phantom Motive Phantom Motive is a supernatural horror game that will be released onto the Pacifico system. It is based off of an old GameCube game, one of the launch titles called "Geist". A crazed scientist inverts a contraption that can separate the soul from a human being, and invites a group of guinea pigs to his mansion to test this contraption out. Of course, the test subjects have no idea of the scientists intentions. The scientist manages to trap one of the people who he is using for his contraption and tests it out on them, and it successfully works. The scientist then hypnotises the phantom and it works to his command, making the phantom powerless otherwise. The phantom then creates a massacre and kills the rest of the people in the mansion, only for one of the survivors to live with bad wounds. There is a lot more detail and mystery to this game as you can imagine, and we're very excited to begin working on it. Phantom Motive will be released sometime in 2018. December 08 - Cabin Fever Cabin Fever is a first person thriller that will be released onto the Pacifico system. Cabin Fever focuses on a lady named Elle, who goes through a rough ordeal after being diagnosed with agoraphobia. She is bound to a life inside her own home, without ever being able to escape, unless she can somehow master the courage to go out and experience the world for what it is. The game works with you negating around Elle's massive house. She lives in a mansion by herself (which is explained in the story), after winning the lottery on the same night in which she started having agoraphobic symptoms. However whilst doing this, there will be jump scares in the game such as ornaments breaking which will raise her heartbeat, and if Elle's heartbeat manages to become high enough, she will suffer panic attacks and maybe even worse, heart attacks. It is vital that Elle's heartbeat is kept to a minimum whilst exploring the house, so make sure to take it slowly. Since this is a game after all, there are a lot of events which can occur through taking different stages of action at different points in the game, which can change the outcome of the game radically. There are also quick time events which can help you in the game when there are occurrences that can increase Elle's heart rate. Both are especially evident in the last chapter of the story, but I'll leave that as a mystery for now... The game follows a chapter-by-chapter approach story mode, and the opportunity to replay events from the game in other ways to test the different outcome opportunities. There is a lot more information to come on this game, and we're very excited to be working on a game with such a controversial theme. Cabin Fever will be released sometime in 2017. December 09 - Web of Lies Web of Lies is a real time strategy and crime investigation game that will be released onto the Pacifico platform. Web of Lies takes place on a fictional planet by the name of Necho, where suddenly a lot of crimes and law-breaking has taken place. You are enrolled into an agency which specialises in investigating murder scenes and finding out the truth behind the case. You play as either Avery or Ashleigh (depending on your gender), and the game's story has an episodic theme to it, each individual crime usually spans over 2 or 3 episodes, or even more depending on the severity of the case. If you don't catch the killer in the time frame you are given you will have to replay the entire case again, however this is beneficial as more clues for your case can be found through doing this. There are a lot of dramatic cases in Web of Lies, and we're excited to present them to you with the game's release. Web of Lies will be released in 2020. December 10 - Totem Tribe Retribution Totem Tribe Retribution is a strategy, adventure, tower defence and puzzle game that will be released onto the Pacifico platform. Totem Tribe Retribution is a sequel to Totem Tribe II: Jotun and takes elements from that game and the original to make the most diverse game in the franchise to date. Aruku returns as the main protagonist, with Annah and Jack reprising a supporting role in the game's story. There are also some new characters, such as Carme, Diarmaid, and Horus. A lot of the levels from the two games will return in Retribution with enhanced graphics and will have significant changes to make it match the universe in which the new game takes place. There will also be a lot of new levels for you to explore and build on. Retribution's levels will have a lot more content to them and have more for you to do on them as opposed to the previous games, there will also be more reasons to return to different islands after completing them for more content. As we've bought the rights to Totem Tribe as a franchise, this game will take place in the Illusionverse. Totem Tribe Retribution will be released in 2018. December 11 - VISION VISION is a 2D side-scrolling puzzle and role-playing game that will be released on the Pacifico platform. It is a relatively simple game in terms of game play, as you scale the levels of the in-game map. It shows a lot of similarity to the Paper Mario series, but has a lot more elements in the game to make it more interesting for the player. Similar to the Paper Mario franchise, your main character (which you design yourself) will have friends that can help them along the way in battles. They provide extra abilities for you to exploit to your heart's desire, there will be a lot of secrets behind these "partners", and they will contribute to the story somewhat in unique ways. Vision will be released sometime in 2020. December 12 - Voodoo Doll Voodoo Doll is a supernatural platforming and 3D fighting game that will be released onto the Pacifico platform. It follows the story of a girl called Dailos and her best friend Oodoov, who happens to be a voodoo doll. The duo met when Dailos was a small child, and the two became inseparable. With the power of voodoo magic on your side, you will be unstoppable. You will face against opponents in a duel-styled fight which takes place in a stage. The stages are very diverse and have a lot of different, alternating features to make every fight seem like a new experience. Hazards and other differences will be added to the stages to make them harder, as you have to pay attention to them as well as your opponent. The opponents in Voodoo Doll range from very easy to exceedingly challenging, and they all have different themes that will help you defeat them. For example, there is a boss that has three eyes, so it makes sense to attack it in the eyes as the are the main feature of that boss. Voodoo Doll will be released sometime in 2019. December 13 - Vermilion Extinction We've probably had enough of the new titles by now, so let's talk about some of our headline titles for 2016! Vermilion Extinction! First of all, there is a complexity to the story which we haven't discussed with the public yet. You may recall the teaser we released a while ago with the two alternating colours? Well that's because you can decide whether a character will be a part of the protagonist team, or the antagonist team! If you make friends with the character then they will join you on the protagonist team, but if you mess up with the quick time events or pick wrong dialogue, then they won't become your friend, and will be on the antagonist team. Also, there will be bosses in the game. They will have extra powers and increased health which makes them harder to defeat in comparison to ordinary enemies. Several characters from other titles in the Illusionverse will appear in the game as playable characters, and as bosses, and there is a lot of big events that will happen in the plot that can change the way everybody lives their lives... Stay tuned later on today for a new character reveal, which will happen straight after today's showcase! Special Announcement Radioactive Mythologies is a visual novel that will be released onto the Pacifico platform. It is a re-adaptation of the original game's story, turned into a more fast-paced and fun experience for all to enjoy. The game will be released periodically with a new episode every so often (planned biweekly), however to make the game more interesting and not just a carbon copy of the predecessor, there will be more characters in the game, and there will be some differences in the way the story pans out, so I hope you're all looking forward to it! And that concludes our showcase! Thank you for staying tuned with us for the entire week, and we hope you've enjoyed the ride! BREAKING NEWS! The first ever Illusion Works Direct will take place 01/01/16! More information will be revealed on our current titles and we will talk more direct about our plans for the coming year! Stay tuned! Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 Category:Illusion Works Showcase